Electronic throttle bodies are generally known, and it is typical for a duct or conduit to be connected to and in fluid communication with the throttle body for directing air into the throttle body, where the throttle body controls the flow of the air into an engine. The conduit is commonly connected to the throttle body through the use of a connector, and the conduit is prevented from rotating relative to the throttle body by some type of anti-rotation feature, which is engaged with the conduit.
Typical throttle bodies have parts which are made as a single component, but certain parts that are formed as part of the throttle body are more complex, and expensive to manufacture. Some of the parts of the throttle body are formed using a casting process, and others are formed using various machining processes. Additional machining processes increase cost, and require additional steps during manufacturing. Some throttle bodies have an anti-rotation feature which is formed during subsequent manufacturing processes, such as machining, or the anti-rotation feature is formed as part of one of several separate components of the throttle assembly, which are assembled together. The use of the subsequent manufacturing processes, or manufacture of several components, increases costs, manufacturing time, and increases the overall complexity of manufacturing the throttle body assembly. Furthermore, throttle body assemblies made of several components assembled together are typically unable to meet stringent packaging requirements.
Some throttle bodies are made using an injection molding process or die casting process, which often results in undesired porosity when metals are used due to the wall thickness of certain parts of the throttle body.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a throttle body which is simpler to manufacture, includes an anti-rotation feature that is formed without the use of additional machining processes, and also includes more or more features that reduce porosity.